My Favorite Love Story
by SunFlowerViolinist
Summary: It was my favorite as a child. The story of a girl and her Doctor. They way they took on the world. The love that they shared. It was my favorite and now I am sharing it with you.
1. Chapter 1

As a child I heard many different fairy tales. Made up love stories that were sold to children for profit. My favorite story, however, was very much real. It is the story of a girl and her Doctor. And this is their story.


	2. Chapter 2

_I said Oh My what a Marvelous Tune_

_It was the best night_

_Never will forget how we moved_

_The whole place was dressed to the nines_

_And we were dancing…_

She was twenty. They had only been traveling together for two months. Already she had been to the year five billion, the late eighteen hundreds, and saved London from alien invasion. It felt like a dream. Right up until that day it felt like dream. But, the events that took place between that simple blonde from London and the alien from the planet long gone the night of June 7, 1945. Those events made everything seem so perfectly real. It was almost night fall when they landed in Atlantic City. He had brought the notation of stopping somewhere to her earlier after he complained all morning about her music being loud. Then he just looked over at her and smiled before saying "Let's go somewhere tonight." He paused for a moment tossing the part he was working on. She just wanted to scream sometimes with the way that he always fiddled with everything. But, the way that he looked with the dirt and grease on him. Oh and that smile he got when he finally fixed something. It made her thank god for her unbelievable will power. "Out to dinner. If we are lucky we might be able to take a break from saving the world for just one night. What do you think?" This seemed to be everything that she had been thinking about. Everything she had been dreaming about since she meet the mystery that is the Doctor.

"What do you have in mind Doctor?" She asked as she reached to turn down the music. He just walked over to her and moved her hand back.

"This song isn't that bad." He whispered to her before he got that goofy smile of his and laughed. "Oh I know just the place. You just see Rose Tyler." He replied before he walked away.

Never in her mind did she think that she would end up standing in the middle of that small chapel with tears running down. Her ivory dress seemed so ordinary for this moment. Yet, in its self this moment was so extra ordinary. She felt everything become that definite reality when she opened her mouth.

_Dancin'_

**There were just five of them sitting in that little white chapel that night. The minster dressed in his black robe standing in front of them, the couple that were waiting for their turn, and the beautiful blonde and her doctor. It felt like a dream at first. She thought about her mother. How ticked she was going to be over this. She thought about Mickey. The poor boy was going to be heart broken. She thought about everything until she heard those words. "Do you Doctor John Smith…" She cut off the minster as soon as she looked up at her doctor. **

"**It's just Doctor if you don't mind. My beautiful doctor." She said as she felt the tears start running down her face. **

"**Right. Do you Doctor take Rose Tyler to be your wife? Promising to love and respect her, forsaking all others and holding only onto her?" She felt like her heart was dropping when there was a moment of silence. **

**But, it leaped up and hit the ceiling when he answered. "Oh you bet I do." **

_Like we're made of starlight_

**This seemed so silly. Yet, so damn right. This was his chance at happiness. That's what made him drop to his knee and propose earlier this evening. He kept waiting for her to back out, but she didn't. She just squeezed his hand tightly when the minster asked "Do you Rose Tyler take…"**

"**I do." She practically yelled before he could even finish the question.**

_Like we're made of starlight_

"**Dear would you let me finish?" The minster asked as he looked at her. **

"**Sorry." She said as she blushed. He just reached out and touched her face and laughed.**

"**You make a beautiful blushing bride." The Doctor said as he leaned towards her. **

"**Can we just get to this before you two start your honeymoon here in my chapel?" The minister asked as he looked at them. Within seconds they were both back to how they were supposed to be.**

_I met Bobby on the boardwalk_

_Summer of 45_

_Picked me up late one night_

_At the window_

_We were seventeen and young_

_And crazy_

_Running wild, wild_

He loved how she saw the beauty in every trip. The way that she drug him towards the water as soon as she saw it. She pulled him close there on the beach and just gave him that smile. Her Rose smile. It melted his heart every time. "Rose Tyler, welcome to Atlantic City… circa 1945." The song she was playing before was the whole reason that he chose this place. It just seemed so perfect in the moment.

"This is unbelievable." She said as she spun around in the sand. The period appropriate ivory and black dress that he had laid out for her picked up in the air when she did. Her smile lit up the whole place. "Why here doctor? It seems a bit ordinary for you." She said as she looked at him with a questioning look.

He just reached out for her again and smiled bright. "It just seemed fitting. But, I do believe that I promised you dinner." He said as he looked around.

"Can't it wait? We have all night." She said as she looked around. She just focuses on a spot a ways down the beach before reaching down and taking off her shoes. In seconds she was making her way down the beach. "Do you remember the first thing you said to me?" She yelled back to him. He just nodded to her. "Well then run." She yelled back to him as she threw her arms out for him.

_Can't remember what song it was play_

_When we walked in_

_The night we stuck in to a yacht club party_

She cling to his arm as they walked on board the docked ship. "Are you sure about this?" She asked as she looked around the party.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" He asked as he led her further on to the deck as he grabbed a drink off a try that a server was carrying around. "Just act like you belong here and no one will think different." He said as he handed her the drink. "You look beautiful tonight." He whispered into her ear later as they danced to the music coming from the other side of the boat.

"Considering?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Considering nothing. Every man at this party is eyeing you." He added as he dipped her. "Lucky for me I get to be the one taking you home."

_Pretending to be a duchess _

_And a prince_

They were leaning up against the railing talking about the people. "I am telling you at least one person on this boat is named Mary and another one is named Brenda." He said with a laugh as a woman approached them.

"You want to make that a bet?" She asked quietly he just nodded as he watch the woman approach them.

"Well, I haven't seen you here before. Trust me I would remember." The woman said as she scanned the Doctor up and down causing Rose to laugh snorting just a little bit.

"Well, me and my girl here are on vacation. And we just ran into one of the sweets ladies today who invite us here." The Doctor replied as he wrapped his arm around Rose.

"You must be very important people because I ensure you this is a very elite club." The woman replied.

"Well, Brenda just insisted that we come when she realized that she was in the company of the Prince of Tardis." Rose replied as she looked at the woman grabbing a glass off a tray as I came by.

"And of course the Duchess of Powell. I didn't catch your name." The doctor said simply.

"Me I am just plain old Mary. I can't believe I am in the presence of royalty." She said as she backed away from them. Leaving the couple laughing to themselves.

_I said oh my_

_What a marvelous tune_

_It was the best night_

_Never would forget how we moved_

He led her out the dance floor again noticing the way that Mary and her friends watched them like hawks. "There is still the matter of our bet." He stated as he looked at her.

"I don't think that counts. We never set any terms." She replied as she placed her head on his chest closing her eyes at the sound of the music and his heartbeat.

"I have an ideal of how we can settle the score." He whispered to her before he placed his lips on her forehead and softly said those two life changing words "Marry me."

_The whole place_

_Was dressed to the nines_

_And we were_

She just pulled away from him and stared lankly. "Are you serious?" She asked. Her words caused him to drop down on one knee.

"I don't have a ring, but would you Rose the Duchess of Powell do me the fine honor of being my wife?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Yes." She said as she felt her eyes well up before he jumped up and trilled her around. The crowd around them burst out into applause.

_Dancin'_

"**I vow to follow you across all time." She whispered.**

_Dancin'_

"**I vow to love you every day of forever." He countered.**

_Like we're made of starlight_

**"I vow to never take you for granted and live out every day as if it could be our last." Her voice melted his heart. With their adventures you never did know. "Because even if I only get ten days with you, it will be better than ten thousand years alone."**

_Starlight_

"**I vow to cherish the silent moments, but also the loudest ones." He thought about the way she danced around the TARDIS to her music. "I vow to dance every dance with you for the rest of my life."**

_Like we're made of starlight_

"**I vow to live fearless and freely for the rest of time with you beside my side." She said through her sobs.**

_Starlight_

**He reached up and wiped her tears away as he said "Rose Tyler, I vow to be everything you need me to be a lover, a protector, a mate, a listener, and a companion. As I love you will all the love in my heart in the purest way as we write the story of our lives one second at time."**

_Don't you see the starlight_

_Starlight_

"**You two went off script again." The minister said as he looked back at the book in his hands. The couple sitting in the pews just laughed. He heard the woman say "I wish we loved each other like that." Before the minister got back on his precious script. "Doctor Repeat after me. I Doctor take thee Rose to be my wife. To have and hold. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. And I promise to love you forever more." The minister stand. **

**The Doctor pulled something out of his pocket before taking Rose's hand. "It's from the bubblegum machine outside." He said before he slipped the plastic ring on her finger repeating "I Doctor take thee Rose to be my wife. To have and hold. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. And I promise to love you forever more." **

_Don't you dream _

_Impossible things_

"**Rose repeat after me. I Rose take thee Doctor to be my husband.** **To have and hold. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. And I promise to love you forever more." The minister said. **

"**I am sorry I don't have a ring for you." She said before adding. "I Rose take thee Doctor to be my husband. To have and hold. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. And I promise to love you forever more."**

_Oh my what a marvelous tune_

_It was the best night_

_Never would forget how we moved_

_The whole place_

_Was dressed to the nine_

_And we were_

"**In so much as you both agreed to live together in holy matrimony and have promised your loe for each other in these vows, I now declare you husband and wife." **

_Dancin' _

**She squealed. "Congratulations, you kiss your bride." He pulled her into the most passionate kiss she ever had and the couple behind them cheered.**

_Ooh ooh_

_He's talking crazy_

"What now Mrs. Doctor?" He asked her as they ran out of the chapel.

"Forever." She breathed as she looked at him.

_Ooh ooh_

_Dancing with me_

_Ooh ooh _

_We could get married_

_Have ten kids _

_And teach them how to dream_

He sat up looking at her. Sound asleep in their bed. Sheet wrapped tightly around her. That plastic ring sitting right where it belongs. "I love you Rose Tyler Smith. My beautiful wife." He said as he kissed her head before cuddling net to her.

_Like we're made of starlight_

_Like we dream impossible things_

It seemed like such a happy ending as she laid there in bed with her husband's arms wrapped around her. But, their story was just beginning though. The story of love, hurt and all those domestic things. This was only the first chapters of their lives. And what a grand story it was going to be.

**A/N: Song is Taylor Swift's Starlight. I don't own Doctor Who. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
